At night
by sauri555
Summary: Ryousuke and Takumi are at Ryousukes house. How will things progress going into the night. A small sequel to the Over slept. Hope u will like it.


**Hello, thank you for reviewing "Over slept". I decided that it needed a small sequel hope u will like it.**

**At night.**

The room was dark, you could hear the ticking off the clock and you could see two people standing near each other. Their faces were barely touching. Their breaths were mingling between each other. They were looking directly each other in the eyes and waiting for someone to say or do the first move. The room was full of tension and you could see the need for human touch in their eyes.

Fujiwara was looking at Ryousuke and waiting for him to make the first move. At the same time Ryousuke was waiting for his move. On Takumi's face you could see a smile and then he was the first to break the silence.

"Ryousuke-san, are we going to stand here all night. Shouldn't you go and look for your phone?"

Ryousuke smiled at this and answered: "Yes, I should. You want to go and look for my phone with me? I think I left it in my room."

Takumi smiled and said: "Why not, two people are better than one, ne?"

Ryousuke just smiled and grabbed his hand and nearly run to his room as fast as he could in the dark. They climbed the stairs and Ryosuke opened the door to his room but did not turn on the light.

He let Takumi enter and then closed the door. As the door closed he put his hands on Takumi's waist and waited for his reaction and smiled. Takumi leaned into him and he pulled closer. They were standing still and enjoying each other's body heat.

Ryousuke put his head on Takumi's shoulder and said: "You don't know how long I wanted to have you in my arms. I hope you will not back out of this now"

Takumi just smiled and turned his head a little that it would be easier to talk and said:

"You know it was quite easy to see that you had other plans tonight than to see Keisuke's race"

"Really? I thought I was quite subtle then I asked you."

"Yes, you were, except the first thing that gave you away was that you came to Gunma, looked for me and even gave me a ride to school."

"Oh…So please tell me how should I have asked you to come to the race without coming to Gunma and finding you?" and he lifted an eye brown.

"It is easy, you should just called Fujiwara Tofu shop and asked to talk with me, I think"; as Takumi said that he had a sly smile on his face.

Ryousuke looked at him and tried to process the information that he was told. Now he felt stupid, how could he not think about it? As he answered he said:

"But what if I wanted to see you?"

Takumi just smiled and said:"Yes, it's true. I would not been happy if you just called me".

Ryousuke was looking smug.

"Now you see why I came personally to ask you, yes?"

"Yes."

Silence took them again. After a while Takumi broke it again and said:" So are we going to stand here all night or maybe we could find something to do?"

Ryousuke looked at him and asked: "So what do you want to do then?"

"Maybe the same thing you had in mind then you asked me to come to your house to look for your phone"; and smiled.

Ryousuke could not believe that Takumi is willing to do something with him.

Takumi looked at him and asked:"So are we going to do something or are we going to stand here all night long. I think we don't want that anyone would interrupt us, ne?"

Ryousuke smiled at this and said:"Yes, we should do something. Let's go to my bed it is more comfortable then standing."

"Lead the way Ryousuke-san"

And then Ryousuke lost it. He tackled Takumi to bed and kissed him hard. His tongue slipped past Takumi's lips and met his. It felt heaven to him. At the beginning they fought for dominance but Ryousuke won. The kiss was getting harder Ryousuke started to take his shirt down. He started to touch Takumi and let his hands wander under his shirt. How wonderful it was to feel his naked skin under his palm but he could not wait. He started to tug at Takumi's shirt to take it off. Takumi obligated and let him take his shirt off. The kiss only stopped for a second and then Takumi pulled aggressively at Ryousuke to get his mouth on his again. Their hands were roaming around each other. Then Takumi felt Ryousuke put his hands on his butt and started to massage it.

Takumi had only one thought in his head. Thank God that I bought a new pair of underwear. At that thought he felt his jeans button was opened and then the zip was pulled down and felt a hand on his groin and thought "God it's wonderful".

Ryousuke saw Takumi's face and nearly came in his pants. He needed to be more careful or he will not manage to go till the end.

As they were going harder and harder Ryousuke felt a leg between his legs that started to rub him. God it was wonderful he thought. He needed to get his pants opened or even better to get them off. Till he was thinking about it he felt his trousers getting looser and was being removed. He felt a hand on his groin and just moaned. Takumi was giving him a hand job. It was a dream comes true. He wanted to last till the end but the pleasure was too good. He just came and felt on top of Takumi. After he managed to gain his breath he looked at Takumi and saw a cat like smile on his face. That child did not know how sexy he looked at that moment.

Ryousuke just gave him a hard kiss, pushed his tongue inside his mouth and roamed it. He felt as Takumi came, the moan with their connected mouths would have made him come again. After they parted he looked at Takumi and had a grin on his face.

Takumi opened his eyes and looked at Ryousuke then smiled and nuzzled up to Ryousuke and said:

"It was wonderful, but now I am getting sleepy."

"Yeah, me too. You will stay the night here, right?"

"Yea I will dad is going to do deliveries in the morning."

"Good", after a pause Ryousuke added, "in the morning we could renew what we were doing now, what do you think?"

"Yes, but let's hope it will not end as fast as it ended tonight, ne Ryousuke-san?"

Ryousuke could not believe what he heard. That brat was really endearing. He will show him in the morning. As he wanted to answer he looked at Takumi and saw him sleeping. He just smiled and told himself that he will wait for morning and God help Takumi it will not end as it ended tonight.

**The end.**

**Please review. I still don't have a beta. **


End file.
